Everything Does Matter
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nicole meets Legolas and her world is turned upside-down. Read and Review please


Everything does matter  
Chapter 1 "Sister,c'mon! I know you can't catch me!"my sister Kyia said as she ran up the hill of Rohan.  
"Kyia, come on. You know I'm getting tired."  
"But we aren't finished climbing the mountain!"  
I shook my head. "Kyia, this is the 25th time we've climbed the mountain this week!"  
But she wouldn't listen to me,and climbed the mountain a little bit more. That is, until she saw the soldiers coming. "Sister,the men are back!"  
The soldiers had been gone for a long time because Orcs had been killing people in Rohan's lands. Our father had left with the men. "Good. Father should back by now. Come on Kyia. It shouldn't take to long to get down from here."  
But when we got down there we had found out that our father had been badly injured, and was taken to the hospital.  
That afternoon I went back to the house and found Kyia in the kitchen.  
"Is he ok?! Is he going to live?!"she asked, crying.  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry Kyia. Father is dead."  
"What?! No! He can't be!"  
"I'm sorry Kyia. There is nothing we can do now. What is done is already done."  
"Then what is going to happen to us?"  
"We are going to stay with you, since there is no where else to go. I am very sorry Kyia. But it is time for bed."  
She nodded.  
"Do you mind if I go out for a bit?"  
She shook her head.  
"Alright. But you had better in bed by the time I get home ok?"  
"Yes sister."  
Later that night I had found my way into the church yard. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I knew father was telling me to be strong, so I decided to sing instead.  
Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing.  
Her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music.  
Her father promised her.  
Her father promised her.  
You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend, and father, then my world was shattered.  
Wishing you were some how here again, wishing you were some how near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, some how you would be here.  
Wishing I could hear your voicing, knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could.  
Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental.  
Seemed for you the wrong companions.  
You were warm and gentle...  
Too many years, fighting back tears!  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were some how here again!  
Knowing I had to say goodbye...  
Try to forget.  
Teach me to live.  
Give me the strength to guide!  
No more memories!  
No more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years.  
Help me say goodbye...  
And with that I took the flower from my hair, and dropped it into the river. Please help me father, I thought. I can't do this alone. I need your strength one last time.  
"Your singing is beautiful,"said a voice behind me.  
I look behind me and saw the strangest thing. For the first time in my life I had seen an elf! "I am sorry if I startled you. I couldn't help myself. My father just died today and I left like if I sang about trying to forget him, and I wouldn't have to cry."  
"No. It is ok. I am Legolas, prince of the Mirkwood elves. I am here with my friends Gimli and Aragon. I am sorry your that father died."  
"Do not be. The Orcs killed him trying to defend our lands."  
"Well,you are the only person here that seems happy."  
"I try not to worry about things,even though my father is dead. Oh, I am sorry. I did not tell you my name. I am Nicole. My sister's name is Kyia."  
"Are you new here? I have not heard of those names."  
"We were originally from a secret village not far from here. But our land was invaded by samurai, and we were the only ones who survived. But since we had no where to return to, we came here instead. It was the only place away from danger. But now this has happened."  
"Yes. I know."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk to so much."  
"No. It is ok,"he smiled.  
"I just wish there was something I could do. Back when I lived in the village, I was the only skilled woman fighter. People looked up to me. Now I can do nothing."  
"Fight with me."  
"What?"  
"The king is going to move everyone to Helm's deep by this afternoon. We are supposed to be fighting the Orcs there. Fight with me."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"If are what you say you are, then yes."  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
"Shall I walk you back to your house? It is almost sunrise."  
"Yes sir."  
As Legolas walked me back to my house, we talked about the up-coming battle. He said we might have to fight ten-thousand Uruk-hai. I couldn't believe that such a person could command an army of ten-thousand Uruk-hai. I remember father telling me when I was very young the Uruk-hai were much like Orcs, but stronger, and that Orcs were elves once, but had been possessed some sort of demon in them, and all they could do now is fight and kill innocent people. Now my father had been killed been by one of them, so all I could do was fight for my revenge.  
"Will I meet you by the gate before we leave for Helm's deep?"he asked as he kissed my hand.  
I smiled. "Yes sir."  
"You can call me Legolas."  
I nodded and shut the door.  
"Where have you been?"Kyia asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I am sorry I kept you waiting. Somebody in the village wanted to talk to me. We must get packed."  
"Where are we going?"  
"We are going with the other people in the village to Helm's Deep. We are going to fight the Uruk-hai tonight."  
"Will you be fighting again?"  
"I do not know Kyia. But we need to hurry up. Someone is going to meet us at that gate in a little bit."  
"Who?"  
"You will find out soon. Now come now. We cannot waste anymore time."  
We left with everyone else in the village. But Kyia and I waited by the village like Legolas had asked me to.  
"Thank you for waiting for me,"said Legolas has he took my hand and kissed it. "Is that you sister?"he asked at he looked Kyia and winked. She smiled back at him.  
"Will you walk with me? Since I am the fastest, I must keep watch for Orcs and other things that may be out there."  
"Yes sir. I will fight with you."  
"M' Lady I did not ask for such an offer. But if you want too."  
"I know Legolas. But I need to protect my people."  
I looked at my land for the last time that day. I couldn't believe it. My village had been destroyed, and now this had happened. But now Legolas was by my side. And I couldn't leave him. I couldn't abandon him or Kyia, or my people. I was going to fight. I had to fight. It was in my blood.  
When we had gotten further down the path to Helm's Deep, we were being attacked by warg-riders.  
"Kyia, go with the other women and children!"I said.  
"But what about you?!"  
"I am going to fight with the men. Please do this for me. Father would have wanted you to do the same thing. Now go! There is no time to argue."  
She nodded and rode out of site.  
The warg-riders were very fierce. One almost killed me with his spear, but I was quick and hit him with my last arrow. But when the damage was done, we had lost about half of the men, and Aragon and tumbled off a cliff with one of the wargs.  
I stood by the edge with the Gimli and Legolas until the king told us that we had to go.  
"What do you have in your hand?"I asked as we rode to Helm's Deep.  
"It was a gift given to Aragon in Rivendell. The lady's name was Arwen. She was an elf. The most beautiful elf in the world."  
"She sounds beautiful. Do you think he is still alive Legolas?"  
"Anything is possible. We just have to believe."  
We had gotten to Helm's Deep in an half an hour. Kyia ran to greet me and Legolas. But I did not smile.  
"What is wrong?"she asked. "Why are you frowning? I am still alive."  
I shook my head. "It is not that Kyia. We just lost a lot of men today."  
I wanted to cry for Aragon. I had barely known him, but he had been one of our most valuable comrades. Now he was gone.  
"Oh. I'm sorry,"she said and walked away.  
"She must have figured out by now,"I said to Legolas.  
"No. She probably doesn't want you to fight,"he said.  
I looked down and frowned. "Maybe. But I can't die. At least not now."  
"Battle's claim lives whether we like it or not. That's the way things go."  
I knew he was right, but I did not speak. All I could think about was Aragon, and if he was still alive. He can't be alive,I thought. He fell off a cliff.  
Dusk came, but I did not fall asleep. I stayed up by the post so I could watch for the Orcs.  
"The Orcs will not be here till tomorrow m' lady,"said Legolas as he walked beside me. "You should be getting some rest. We have a big battle coming up."  
"I know that Legolas. But I do not sleep when I have to fight the next day. It makes me scared."  
He nodded. "I understand. Then I'll stay here with you. I cannot sleep either."  
I stay down and put my head into my knees, and Legolas sat down beside me.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"he asked.  
I nodded. "Legolas.I have too. I have been behind bars too long."  
"You are lucky then. None of the other women get to fight. You must be admired then."  
"I do not care if the king admires me or not. I was not able to protect my own home, so I must do it for the sake of Rohan."  
"That's what a true warrior would say."  
"We live in the days of warriors Legolas. That's why I must fight. Because I am not weak."  
Legolas and I stayed at the post until dawn. When dawn came, I went to check on Kyia to see if she was ok. She had been in the cave asleep the whole time Legolas and I had been talking. Which was good because she needed the rest.  
After that I went out with Legolas. He told me that he was going to stay by the door, hoping that Aragon would come back.  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"I asked.  
"You can do whatever you want. But I am afraid I might bore you."  
I smiled. "It's alright. And Legolas?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to have this,"I took out my crystal dagger that my father had given me a while back before he died. "It's for good luck. And the only luck I have right now is for Aragon to be alive."  
He looked up at me. He stepped closer to me, and then embraced me. "You will be the most honored soldier fighting tonight. Do not forget that."  
I nodded my head. "Will you promise not to die on me?"  
He smiled. "I will not falter."  
"Why did I ask? You are an elf. You are too cunning even to an Orc's eye."  
"But you must be careful out there. I love you,"he whispered in my ear.  
I was so shocked. So ever since he had heard me singing he had been in love with me. Legolas, why did you not tell me before,I thought. Was it because you were afraid to fall in love with a mere mortal? Well, I am no mere mortal. I can fight with the best of them. I was trained by my father to fight. It's the only choice I had.  
That afternoon while I was walking around the post, I saw a strange person riding a horse near the gates of Helm's Deep. It was Aragon! He had survived the battle! As soon as I had figured out it was Aragon I rushed down to tell Legolas the good news.  
"Legolas! Aragon is back! He is approaching the front gate!"  
"Good. I knew he would come back."  
As Aragon approached us, Legolas said something to him in elvish, and then he said that Aragon looked terrible. It was glad to see that Aragon was back. But we would still have to fight. The Uruk-hais were moving fast, and like Legolas had told me, they would be here tonight. The king ordered that every woman and child, except me, were supposed to head into the caves. But the men were to stay. Boys that were old enough to wield a sword were to fight too. The youngest might have been six or seven years old. But I knew we couldn't fight. These people had never fought in a real battle before. I had been fighting since I was only 5, so I had experience.  
"They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes,"said Legolas as he came into the armory.  
"Three hundred.to ten thousand! They are all going to die,"he said in elvish.  
"Then I will die as one of them!"yelled Aragon.  
I couldn't believe that those two were getting into an argument. And just this afternoon they were acting like the best of friends. I had to go talk to Aragon. And I had to do something fast.  
The only problem was that I couldn't find him, until all the men had left the armory and were preparing for battle.  
"Aragon, look, I am glad that you are back with us. I truly am. But with this many people we do not have much of a choice. I estimate that we will lose more than half of the men here."  
"Let me talk to him,"Legolas said as he came into the room. He turned to me. "I will meet you by the post. Stay there and do not move."  
I nodded and left the room.  
Chapter 2 I waited by the post just like Legolas said. And as he promised, he met me there. But to my surprise, he wasn't the only elf planning to fight with us. About 600-800 other elves were planning to fight with us. But I knew that we would still fall. We were short, and who knew what kind of weapons the Uruk-hais possessed.  
"Good luck Legolas,"I said.  
"Good luck to you too,"then he put his face near my ear. "I love you. Do not forget that."  
I nodded and looked out to the grounds below, and from that moment I knew I was going to be scared. I was only wondering how Kyia was doing. I did not care if I was going to die. I did not fear pain or death though. I only feared that my sister was going to live through is.  
Then I remembered something. Saruman had now controlled a tribe of ten-thousand Orcs who would possibly break into inner wall, which meant that most of the women and children didn't stand a chance. But I couldn't leave the men.  
"Are you ok?"he asked.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Do not worry about me my lord."  
"There is nothing to worry about."  
"No sir. There is much to worry about. Worry about the other women and children, and also my sister."  
"You are scared."  
"Only for my sister. Nothing else."  
"Those are very brave words."  
"Only from the tongue of a noble soldier Legolas."  
He smiled. "Then you shall last the night m' lady."  
The Uruk-hais were drawing closer and closer, and my breathing soon became heavier, that is, until the first arrow was shot. Then I felt like I was going to die. But I couldn't.I just couldn't. I was too important to these people. And to Legolas. Kyia,be strong,I thought. Because in the morning, I might not see the coming of day.  
"Do not be scared,"Legolas whispered in my ears gently. "I will be by your side."  
"That is the only thing I have wished for all these nights Legolas."  
"Then do not fail me."  
"I will not, my lord. My king."  
He smiled. "Then you shall do well."  
I started off with hitting three orcs, but after that my aims were getting worse. I threw my knife a couple of times, but it only got worse. The only things I could think about was how Legolas and Kyia were doing.  
"Nicole! Get back to the keep!"yelled Aragon. "Get out of there before you die!"  
But should I really do that,I thought. Or should I keep fighting. I couldn't let them down though, so I went back to the keep like Aragon had said.  
"What is it Legolas?"  
"Our men have been outnumbered. We don't have a chance."  
"Then let me go back out and fight!"  
"No. That would be wrong,"said Legolas. "You would die alone with everyone else out there."  
"Then let me go. I am not afraid to die."  
"Then what will your sister do? Where will she go? She has no other place to go and she has no one else to lead her. Please.stay here."  
For some reason I had to resist. Legolas was right. I couldn't go back out there or I was sure to die. Kyia needed me. I nodded, "Right. But what about you?"  
He looked at Aragon, and Aragon gave him a face that told him that he should stay here with me, so he didn't say anything. "I'll stay here with you,"he said.  
I shook my head. "Do what you want Legolas. You do not need to try to protect me anymore."  
"I might not have to Nicole. But I want to. Only because I care about you."  
I ran over and embraced him. "Why do you care about me so much?"  
"Because.maybe since I found you I actually started caring about someone other than Aragon."  
"But he is your friend."  
"Yes, but I do not love him."  
I shook my head and smiled. "I need to go see how Kyia is doing."  
"No. I have a better idea. Tell all the women to get out of the cave and make for the mountain they'll be safe there."  
"But they won't have any time!"  
"If you lead them out they will. But please come back."  
I nodded and left.  
"Sister! What are you doing back here?"Kyia asked as I ran into the cave.  
"There's no time to tell you why." I then yelled at all the women to get themselves and their children out of the cave while they had a chance. You are right Legolas,I thought. This is the only way they can survive.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Kyia,go with the women and children and make for the cave. I am going back to fight. Please do as I say."  
She nodded and left with them.  
When I got back to the keep the battle was almost over.  
"Legolas. What's going on?"  
"The battle is almost over. King Theoden has asked us to ride with him and Aragon."  
I smiled. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Well,I did say 'us' didn't I?"  
"Yes. Yes you did."  
I was so happy to get up on my horse again. I felt so free once I started killing all the orcs with the sword again.  
When the killing was done, Legolas and I decided that we would leave the rest of our comrades along for awhile and talk. So we decided to head to a forest behind Helm's Deep.  
"Is your sister ok?"  
"Yes. She has been ordered to go under the mountain with the other women and children."  
"That was a smart choice."  
"It was the only choice I could make."  
"Then it was a smart one."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For standing by my side Legolas."  
He shook is head. "No. You were strong. You did not need me."  
"I am not as skilled as you think I am."  
"No one is perfect."  
"Yes I know."  
He smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "I have been thinking about this, and I know we've only been together for a short time, but I got tired of waiting. And please do not reject my offer."  
"Yes?"  
"Nicole.will you marry me?"  
"Yes. Yes I will."  
He smiled and put the ring on my ringer. "I know this is very unusual. But I do love you."  
I smiled at him. "I love you too Legolas."  
He then put is arms around my hips and our lips met. "Will you please not leave me?"  
"I love you. I can't."  
"Then I won't leave you."  
"Thank you."  
"Legolas, Nicole! Where are you?"said a voice within the trees. It was Aragon.  
"We had better get back,"he said. "Will you please go with me?"  
"But where are you going?"  
"I cannot answer that now. But we should be going to Gondor. Your sister will be fine with the Lady of Rohan. I promise you."  
I nodded. "But where will they be going?"  
"That I cannot answer either. But whatever happens, happens. She will be fine. I promise you."  
"Then you have my word. I will go with you."  
He took my hands and kissed them again. "Thank you."  
"You are very much welcome Legolas." I realized now that everything did matter. I couldn't die now, even if I wanted to. But right now I had to concentrate on what was coming ahead. I couldn't leave Legolas. Not with all that was going on. I was scared though. I was scared about Kyia. I didn't want her to be afraid. She was like me, a fighter. We had inherited that from our father. He made us believe that if we wanted to do something right that we should fight for it. But right now, I couldn't let that happen. Something bad was going to happen. I could tell. And I wouldn't let Kyia get hurt. Besides, what did I have to fear? Legolas said she would be fine with the Lady of Rohan. And I had no other choice but to trust what he said. Just please be strong for me Kyia,I thought. I don't want you getting hurt, but that was the only choice I had. Please, lead the way for the people of Rohan. You can help them. Remember what father said. "In times like this, you must be strong. Help people. It is your duty." I remember those very words. He spoke those very words to me when I was Kyia's age. I remember when I had to lead the people out of the village because of a fire. Father almost didn't make it out alive, but he was strong. I almost died too. But I remember what he said, and I was spared. Now it was Kyia's turn to do the same.  
The days seemed to get colder as we headed south to Gondor. The rain kept falling, but Aragon wouldn't let us stop. He wanted to find Merry and Pippin fast.  
Finally, after almost five days of non-stop riding, Aragon finally let us rest.  
"How are you feeling?"Legolas asked as he lifted me off the horse.  
"I'll feel better once I can walk. My knees feel so weak. Especially after sitting on Yakul for five days straight."  
"Don't worry. Aragon says that if we don't find the hobbits in less that seven more days we might as well give us."  
"He just wants to hurry so he can get home."  
"Yes. Yes I know."  
"But I guess I am kind of happy though. But I do miss Kyia. I hope she and the rest of the people of Rohan got out of the mountain safely."  
"They should be out by now. Unless there was heavy snow."  
"Do you think so?"  
"I am not sure."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry. She is going to be fine. Once this is over, we'll go back to Rohan and try to find her."  
"You mean they were only trying to go back to Rohan?"  
"They had to."  
"I guess that would make since."  
"It's going to be ok my love. Everything is going to be fine." He put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then my head turned and our lips met. But something didn't feel right,and I shook him off. "Are you alright?" He looked down at my side and there was blood gushing down from my hand.  
"It's alright. It's just a scratch."  
"No. You need help,"he said as his eyes widened. "You're hurt.  
He took my hand and led me over to Aragon and laid me down on a pile of leaves. "How long have you been bleeding?"Aragon asked me.  
"Only for a couple of days."  
He looked over to Legolas. "No wonder she thought it was only a scratch. She will die soon if we don't get help."  
"Then let me take her to Mirkwood. It would only take less than two days."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then that is the only choice we have. I might as well go with you."  
"What about Merry and Pippin?"  
"They are beyond our reach now. Gandalf is already ahead of us so he might find them."  
"Alright."  
He then picked me,carried me,and put me on Yakul. But then I was starting to feel really week. "Don't die on me now,"he whispered in my ear before we rode off to Mirkwood.  
By the time we had gotten to Mirkwood I felt as if my last hours were slowly drawing nearer. But by the time I woke up I was fine, but I there was still a bit of pain in my side.  
"Where am I?"I asked as I slowly started to wake up. As I opened my eyes I saw a white figure beside me. "Legolas?"  
"You're finally awake."  
"Where am I?"  
"Mirkwood."  
"You mean we actually made it."  
"Yes. How are you feeling?"  
"A little weak. There is still some pain in my side."  
"That should be gone soon."  
"Where is Aragon?"  
"He's around here somewhere."  
"Oh. I didn't think that he would actually come with us."  
"He is going back to Rohan soon. He's going back to get your sister."  
"Tell him I said thank you."  
"I will when he gets back. But I'm not leaving you."  
"Legolas."  
"No,I mean it."  
I stared out the window. It looked like a beautiful spring day with the sun shining and everything. But I knew in my heart that it was still winter. Because the elves were still leaving for the Gray Havens.  
"How long will it be?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Until the wedding I mean."  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to my father yet. I've been with you this whole time."  
"Legolas you really shouldn't have to do that."  
"I know. But I love you."  
I sighed and smiled. "I love you too."  
"The wedding will probably be in a couple months anyways. We need to wait for Aragon and your sister to get back,but you need time for your wound to heal."  
I nodded. "Yes." I then felt a tear go down my cheek. Legolas saw it and put his hand on my face.  
"I almost thought you were going to die."  
"Do you know why I was bleeding?"  
"No. We couldn't find anything in your side,so Aragon thought than an arrow and cut into you but you did not see it."  
"That is what I have been thinking too." I let out a little gasp of air and closed my eyes. The pain was starting to get sharper.  
"Shh.shhh.. Don't die on me yet. You still have a long ways to go."  
But I didn't hear him. My eyes were already shut and the pain was starting to get sharper and sharper.  
Chapter 3  
I was lucky that the elves were able to heal me, or I would have died. I was in a coma for three days before I was going to get better. That morning when I woke up I found Kyia by my side crying.  
"He told me what happened and I thought you were going to die!"she said through those strong tears.  
"Everything is going to be alright Kyia. I'm going to be fine." I turned my head over to Aragon. "Thank you Aragon." Kyia had soon started to calm down, and was soon asleep.  
He smiled. "It was the least I could m'lady,"and he walked off.  
"Should I move her?"Legolas asked as he walked towards me.  
"No. She's fine. Let her rest."  
"I talked to my father."  
"What did he say?"  
"We're going to get married in a month. Your wound should be fully healed in less than five days."  
"Good. Good."  
"Everything seems to be going to plan."  
I nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
"Aragon has asked me to give you this gift from Arwen."  
He held out his hand, and in it was a necklace that looked like it had something that resembled to a fairy on it. "An Evenstar?"  
"So you have heard of these."  
"Yes. But isn't Arwen the only elf who has one?"  
"She had another,"said Aragon as he walked into the room. "Legolas,I need to talk to you."  
He nodded and got up. "I promise I won't be long."  
I smiled and nodded. "It is alright. We'll be fine."  
He bent over and our lips met quickly,then he left.  
"Sister,are you really going to marry him?"Kyia asked after she stopped crying.  
"Who told you that?"  
"Aragon. Is it true?"  
"Yes."  
"You know if father knew about this he would kill you."  
"But is father here?"  
She frowned and shook her head.  
"Everything is going to be alright Kyia."  
"I really liked her."  
"Who?"  
"Eowyn. She was so nice to me. I almost thought of her as my mother."  
"You miss her too?"  
"Yes. I remember how she used to sing me to sleep when you and father were gone."  
"She used to do that to me too."  
"But then Aragon came and he told me that you were here,so I had to come. Do you know what happened?"she asked as she looked at my healing wound.  
"No I don't Kyia. I suppose to got hit by an arrow at Helm's Deep,but I can't remember."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry about it Kyia. It will heal though."  
"I'm glad."  
"So am I. Legolas saved my life you know."  
"Yes I know."  
"Now don't cry anymore. We are going to be safe here. It is going to be better here than it was at Edoras."  
"But don't you remember?"  
"About what?"  
"That the elves are moving to the Gray Havens?"  
"Yes I remember. I was going to ask Legolas about that. But Aragon had to talk to him so I never got a chance."  
"I hope you do ask him."  
"I made a promise to myself that I would Kyia. I'm not going to break it."  
"Good."  
I looked out the window. It was starting to snow. I knew that Kyia could not go out there. It was just so cold."  
"Kyia, you're going to stay here for the night."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It is to cold out there. I don't want you getting sick."  
"That would be best,"said Legolas as he walked into the room.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Don't let her out your sight for a couple of days. There is a storm coming. I can feel it. Try to stay warm too. I'm going to stay with you."  
"What about Aragon?"  
"He's going to staying with Gimli."  
"Oh."  
"Are you in any pain?"  
"Only a little."  
"Good."  
"Legolas,are you sure that everything is going to ok?"  
"Yes. I am sorry. Storms usually don't get this bad up here. I think that father means to move everybody to the Gray Havens after we get married."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Our time here is going to be over soon. But I am sure that Aragon will not be joining us."  
"He wants to go back to Gondor right?"  
"Yes. He wants to be made king."  
"What about Arwen?"  
"She will not go to the undying lands I fear. She will wed Aragon and give up her immortality."  
I looked over at Kyia and found that she was sleeping so I asked Legolas to sit down with me.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"It's Kyia. I think she wants to back to the village."  
"Did she say anything?"  
"No. But I've had this feeling ever since father died that she wants to go back."  
"Do you want to?"  
"No. I can't go back there."  
"Why not?"  
"I cannot tell her that the village we once live in was full of hate. It was mere luck that we got out of there when we had the chance. My mother had to die just so we could get to Rohan."  
"I am sorry."  
"There is nothing you can do now. But I won't go back there. Not now, not ever."  
"What was it like?"  
"My village?"  
"Yes."  
"It was a small village by Rohan. We were hidden from much of the outside world. Not knowing what was going on and not giving a care. But then our village was attack by samurai, and we had to leave. Many of the people died trying to get out of there,my mother being one of them. But that is all I remember. There was just so much hate. I thought that we had found peace when we got to Edoras,but I was wrong. Now my father is dead and Kyia and I are the only one's alive."  
"He made you what you are though."  
"I know. But then I remember what he said about the elves. If he knew that if I was getting married to you he would kill me."  
"He doesn't trust elves?"  
"I don't know why though. Elves are so beautiful,cunning,and swift. But on top of that they are all kind. That's why I am glad you wanted to marry me."  
"Nothing is going to come between us. I promise."  
"I know."  
"You just look so beautiful. I wish I knew what had happened to you."  
"Me too."  
"But at least you are going to heal."  
I nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
"I'm glad Aragon agreed."  
"To what?"  
"To let me bring you here. I almost thought he was going to say no."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because we were so close to finding the hobbits I guess."  
"I am sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For making you and Aragon stop when we were so close to finding the hobbits."  
"It is quite alright. Gandalf will find them now. I have you now and that is all I care about."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"You had better rest if you want that wound to heal."  
"Yes."  
"I'll stay here until the storm passes alright?"  
"That would be fine."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
As he kissed me I felt a sudden pain of grief. What if father didn't die,I thought. What if he knew that Legolas and I were going to get married? No. My father is dead. He is never coming back. Legolas and I are going to get married and this is it. Legolas is right. Nothing is going to come between us.  
The next morning Kyia was still by side sleeping,but Legolas was gone. I was starting to worry,but he came back.  
"Good morning love."  
"Good morning Legolas."  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes. Much better."  
"Good. It's going to be much warmer today. The storm has passed."  
I didn't say anything though. I just smiled.  
"Can you get up?"  
I tried to,but I almost fell,but Legolas caught me before I hit the ground.  
"I guess not."  
"Not yet." I looked into his eyes. They were just beautiful. I was so glad that I was going to marry him.  
He looked over at Kyia. "Is she alright?"  
"Yes. She's fine."  
"That's good. If you are better by tomorrow I want to show you around Mirkwood."  
"That would be lovely."  
"I thought you would like that."  
"I would love that. Everything just looks so beautiful,even though I've just bee staring out this one small window."  
"There is so much more."  
"I know."  
He took my hand and kissed them. "I'm glad you're getting better."  
"Me too. I thought it was going to take five days for me to heal."  
"So did I."  
I looked out the window and frowned.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"When is Aragon leaving?"  
"Maybe the day after the wedding. I do not know. Why?"  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."  
"You think he shouldn't do it?"  
"I don't care what he does Legolas. I just want him to be happy.and I hope he does marry Arwen."  
"He will be happy to hear that then."  
"I hope so."  
He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back but I didn't say anything. I was just so happy.  
"Legolas,remember when I told you that I said I didn't want to go back to the village."  
"Yes?"  
"I've changed my mind."  
"Why?"  
"Because she needs to know. She needs to know what happened. And this is the only way."  
"But I thought you didn't want to tell her."  
"I didn't. And I fought with myself long and hard,but I think it's time that I forget about what happened and go on with life."  
"Then we'll go once you get better."  
"Should I tell her?"  
"If we are leaving then you should."  
I nodded. "Alright."  
"I'm glad you thought about this."  
I sighed. "So did I."  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes. I have no other choice."  
"Then I will tell my father."  
I nodded.  
"I'll be back in a little bit." Our lips met for a second and then he left the room.  
Kyia woke up a little bit after he left. I told her what was going to happen,and she didn't seem very pleased at first.  
"But why would you want to go back?"  
"Because I want to show you about what happened."  
"Is he coming with us?"  
"Yes. Legolas is coming with us."  
"Good. Those samurai could still be out there."  
"Kyia,the samurai moved one once our village was wiped out."  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"Because father told me one that once the samurai tried to destroy our village they would be moving on to greater lands."  
"Oh."  
"Everyone in our village is either gone or dead. Samurai only want to kill people that are alive."  
"Father could have stopped them."  
"No he couldn't have Kyia. He was just too weak."  
"Why? What had happened to him?"  
"I don't remember the whole thing,but I remember he had gotten his leg injured in a fight a couple of days before the samurai wiped out the village."  
"What did mother do?"  
"She did the best she could. But she died trying."  
"Why is there some much hate in the world?"  
"Huh?"  
"I wish I could rid of all those evil doings here."  
"Kyia,do not say such things. Everyone here wishes for the same thing, and that is peace."  
"But what are we fighting for?"  
"To hope that peace will return once again."  
"When will that be?"  
"I do not know Kyia. Maybe soon,maybe not. But keeping hoping for it, and you soon will have that peace that everyone else is wishing for."  
"I just everyone would stop fighting."  
"So do I Kyia. That's the reason why we're going to the Undying lands."  
"Oh."  
"Now will you stop worry so much?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now get dressed. I can't get up right now and Legolas says it's very warm out side."  
"When are you going to get better?"  
"Hopefully by tomorrow,but I can't tell you yet."  
"Oh,ok."  
"I'm going to be fine. Don't you worry about me."  
"I'm not. Now that I know you're going to be ok."  
"Good. Now do what I told you."  
"Oh alright."  
She got up and left the room to get dressed.  
"Did you tell her?"Legolas asked when came in the room a little bit later.  
"Yes. She didn't take it to well. But now she seems fine."  
"That's good."  
"Yes."  
"Can you try to get up again?"  
"I'll try. But I can't promise you that I'm better."  
I got up slowly and started to walk towards him. Fortunately,I walked without stumbling.  
"Looks like you can walk,"he said.  
"Yes. I'll get dressed so you can show me around."  
"I'll be outside waiting for you."  
He kissed me and left the room.  
I tried to hurry so Legolas wouldn't have to wait a long time,but there were so many dresses and they were just so beautiful. I finally found a blue one and I hurried to get dressed.  
As I walked down the stairs Legolas was looking at me with a smile on his face. "My. Don't you look beautiful?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
I didn't say anything. I just smiled.  
"Well,I guess you're ready to look around."  
"Yes."  
"Alright then."  
He was nice enough to get Yakul for me so I wouldn't have to walk, but I told him that I really needed to walk so I could regain my strength.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
"Well,I guess it would be for the best."  
Mirkwood was so beautiful. The snow was starting to melt faster than I expected. The sun was shining beautifully like the day before. There were still some green leaves on the trees,but most of them had died out because it was winter,and most of the elves here were already gone.  
"My father is trying to move the rest of the elves to the undying lands,"he said.  
"Why won't they leave?"  
"Because they love this place too much."  
"That would make since. This is a beautiful place."  
"Have you heard of Lord Celeborn?"  
"Yes. He is married to the queen of the elves."  
"Yes. He was once an elf from here."  
"So I have heard."  
"Who told you that?"  
"My mother. She used to tell me stories of the elves while my father was away. She dedicated her life protecting the forests."  
"Maybe that is why you love this place so much."  
"Maybe."  
"I am sorry about what your father told you about us."  
"Don't be. I never believed him anyways."  
"That's good."  
"I always believe that elves were so much more than what father had said."  
"Did you ever see and elf before he died."  
"No. My mother wanted me to,but father had always forbidden it. You were the first elf I had ever seen."  
"Oh."  
"I almost thought that Kyia had seen an elf before you."  
"Why is that?"  
"Before we moved to Rohan she would always want to run away to one of the forest to see the elves. Well,one day see actually ran to the forest,but she never saw an elf."  
"Was it near Fangorn Forest?"  
"I can't remember."  
"Because there are no elves living in Fanforn Forest."  
"Yes. I know."  
"That forest is full of anger. Too many men wanting to cut down those beautiful trees."  
"Is it true that the trees can speak to each other?"  
"Yes. And they hate to be called trees. They are simply called Ents."  
"You know what Kyia said to me last night?"  
"What?"  
"She told me that she wishes that she would rid of all the evils in the world."  
"What did you say?"  
"I just told her to keep hoping,and we will soon have peace. It was the only answer I could give her."  
"It would be the only answer anyone could give."  
"Yes."  
"When are you going back to the village?"  
"Maybe tomorrow since I can walk now."  
"I'll tell my father tonight then."  
I nodded. "Alright."  
"I'll be with you. Nothing will go wrong."  
"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Kyia."  
"I know what you mean."  
"There's just so much hate." I felt another tear go down my cheek, but Legolas stopped it.  
"I promise you that nothing will go wrong ok?"  
I nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
"Now let's get you back to your room so we can get ready to leave tomorrow."  
"Will you please not tell Aragon?"  
"I'll try not to. But you know how he is. Why not?"  
"Because I just want this to be us and Kyia."  
"Alright. I'll try."  
"Thank you."  
"Would you like me to walk you to your room?"  
"I would love to."  
After Legolas had left me alone, I looked out of the window and saw Aragon and Kyia playing with swords. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he should come with us,I thought. But then Gimli would be all by himself. And I would really love to spend some more time with Legolas.  
"He said it is alright,"said Legolas as he came inside."  
"I thought I told you not to tell him."  
"Yes I know. But I didn't want him to because suspicious."  
"That's fine."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"We're leaving tonight."  
"Why so early?"  
"So we won't be noticed."  
"The Uruak-hai are still out there?"  
"Yes. We are lucky that they haven't come up here."  
"I guess so."  
"But that might cost us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My father said that if we are to move to the undying lands,and you and I need to get married within two weeks."  
"Two weeks?!"  
"I know. I was surprised too. But we need to get out of here soon."  
"I suppose it would be for the best."  
"So you will agree?"  
"I have no other choice."  
"Then I will tell him before we leave."  
I nodded. "Alright."  
"Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine,"I looked back out the window. Aragon and Kyia were still playing. "They look like the best of friends."  
"They've been out there all morning."  
"Yes I know."  
"Well,I will be back in a little bit,"he kissed me then left.  
I kept looking out at Aragon and Kyia. They looked like little kids who were the best of friends,except one was a full grown man and one was still a little girl. But they were just so cute together. But for some reason I could stop thinking that Aragon was going to leave us soon. Kyia would be devastated because she wouldn't have anyone to play with. But she will have enough friends when we go to the undying lands,I thought. She will be alright.  
Chapter 4  
I hated having to tell Kyia that we were leaving that night because she and Aragon had to stop playing,but she needed to get ready.  
"Are you sure that you three are going to be alright?"Aragon asked me.  
"Yes. You need to stay with Gimli."  
"I guess so."  
"Aragon,you have led us this far,but the elves might need your help now. I hear the Uruk-hai might make their way up north,and if they do,the elves need you to lead them."  
"Does Legolas know this?"  
"I have talked to him about it."  
"Then I will do what you say."  
"Will you lead them to the Gray Havens?"  
"I would lead to whatever place may be safe."  
"Then that is the only way."  
"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are already starting to leave Lothlorien."  
"Oh."  
"But you know that I am not going right?"  
"Yes. And I do not wish to stop you and Arwen from getting married. I just hope the best for you two."  
"I am happy to hear that."  
"You will be a great king."  
He then knelled and took my hand. "You will be a great queen. Promise me you will not leave Legolas."  
I nodded and smiled. "You have my word Aragon."  
"Then I know I will be able to trust you."  
"I will do my best."  
"You will do so much more."  
"So you will you. Now Gondor will have its king."  
"But I will not be reminded that I am Isildur's heir."  
"Yes,but now Gondor will have it's king. Forget about what happened three thousand years ago. This is now. You will be a great king."  
"You talk like Arwen."  
"Because we speak of the truth Aragon."  
He put his hand on my mouth so I could not speak,then left me.  
"He hates it when people talk about him being Isildur's heir."  
"Yes I know. But he is so much more than that."  
"I wish he could see it too. But reasoning with him will not help. Did you tell your sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Nightfall is coming."  
"Legolas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
He smiled and kissed me. "You're welcome. I love you. That's why I want to protect you."  
"I know. You said that to me before."  
"Because I mean it."  
"I'm glad you do."  
"I always will."  
"Then you will be a great king."  
"You will also be a great queen. I know you will."  
"I shall try."  
"No. You can do so much more."  
"Aragon said the same thing."  
"I believe him."  
"Then I shall believe you."  
"Then don't be afraid."  
"I won't."  
"Good."  
I looked into his eyes and smiled. I was scared but I tried not to show it. I knew I was going to be safe with Legolas by my side. He healed me and I was doing fine.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better since I can walk."  
"That is good."  
"Yes."  
We watched as the sun started to set,then Legolas told me that it was time for us to leave. I went to get Kyia,but she was already by Yakul. Legolas then lifted Kyia up,then me.  
"I can walk,"Legolas said. "The elves do not leave behind footprints."  
"That is fine."  
It took us three days to get to the village. When we got there it looked worse than the way it did when we had left for Rohan. There was no one there, like I had expected. Some of the houses looked like pieces of scrap on the ground.  
"It looks horrible,"said Legolas.  
"Yes. It does,"I said. "It's been one year since all this happened,but seems like forever since I've been here."  
"Yes I know."  
I looked at Legolas. He seemed so confused by the amount of dead bodies that were on the ground. I asked him if we could bury the dead bodies, and he said that would be fine.  
"I have never seen so many dead people,"he said,looking confused.  
"I know. Elves don't die."  
"We can."  
"How?"  
"We can die in battle,or we can die of a broken heart."  
"Oh."  
"I am sorry."  
"I know. But the damage is already done."  
"Yes. It is very painful for this elf."  
"It is painful for all of us."  
"Where is your sister?"  
"She is paying her respects to our mother."  
"Oh."  
"Let her be. This is probably the last time we will come here."  
"It has to."  
"This is just so hard." I couldn't help it. I knew I was strong,but this was just too much. Legolas knew I was having a hard time because he came over and embraced me.  
"Forget what happened. It is going to be ok. I know it is not that easy."  
I looked up at him. "I'm glad you understand."  
"I'm starting to."  
"No. You already have."  
"We should leave by tomorrow. I feel the Uruks might be coming this way."  
"I've been feeling the same way. But she should leave Kyia alone. She needs time to think."  
"Yes. Are you going to be alright?"  
"I am fine. I am glad you came with us."  
"So am I."  
"But I am sorry I had to bring you out here."  
"No. I'm glad I came with you. I need to know what it feels like to have to go through so much grief."  
"It is not easy."  
"If I only I knew why elves were immortal."  
"Do not think of such things. Think of the happiness."  
"Are you trying?"  
"I am trying as much as I can Legolas."  
"Then I will too."  
"Thank you."  
"I have news from Gandalf. I didn't want to tell you until the time was right,but I fear that time is now."  
"Is everything alright? Did he find the hobbits?"  
"Pippin is in Gonor,but Merry,I'm afraid,is dead."  
"What happened?"  
"He got stepped on by a troll."  
"Oh."  
"Are you ok?"  
"No. Not anymore."  
"I know how you feel. I feel so much grief now."  
"What about Frodo and Sam?"  
"Frodo is going to the undying lands,and Sam is safe in the shire."  
"What about the ring?"  
"The ring has been destroyed. Gollum took his life by destroying it."  
"Oh."  
"Everything is going to be alright now."  
"But what about Aragon?"  
"He is going to leave after the wedding of course."  
"Oh. Right."  
"Don't worry about him and Arwen. They are going to be alright."  
"But what if Arwen dies?"  
"She is going to have to. She will not go to the undying lands."  
I looked over the east. The sun was starting to set and Kyia was still at our mother grave. "I need to go get Kyia."  
"Yes. I'll make camp."  
"Ok."  
When I found Kyia,she was still over at the grave site,crying. I knew we shouldn't have come here,I thought. This was just too much for her.  
"Kyia,are you ok?"I asked.  
"Yes. I am sorry. I could not help it."  
"I know. But the sun is setting,and we need to go."  
"Can I stay here a little longer?"  
"No. The Uruk-hai might be coming this way,and we need to stay together."  
"Ok oh."  
"I know it is painful Kyia."  
"Sister?"  
"Yes Kyia?"  
"I'm glad you brought me here."  
"Thank you Kyia. Now let's go."  
"Right."  
When we got back the camp site,Legolas had already gotten a fire going for us. It was starting to get colder by the minute,and I feared that Kyia was going to get sick soon if we didn't leave soon. But Legolas said that we couldn't leave until the next morning,so we were forced to wait.  
"Are you guys ok?"Legolas said when we came back.  
"Yes. But I fear that if we don't move soon something might happen to Kyia."  
"We can't move until morning. The Uruk-hai might find us if they come this way."  
"Alright."  
"But stay close. I'll keep a watch."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. They won't be able to see me. I'm too quick."  
"Ok. Be careful."  
"You too. Make sure she doesn't like your side alright? I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
"I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He kissed me for what seemed to be the longest kiss of my life, then left.  
Legolas woke me up the next morning around sunrise. He told us that the Uruk-hai were starting to move up this way,and we needed to get out of here.  
"I fear that we might have to get married today,"he said.'  
"So do I."  
"Will you be ok with that?"  
"The sooner we get married the sooner we can get to Valunor."  
"Right. I am sorry to have to do this."  
"No. I understand."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome Legolas."  
It only took us less that a day to get back to Mirkwood. Yakul wouldn't stop anyways. When we got to Mirkwood Legolas told his father that the Uruks were moving this way,and the sooner we got married,the sooner we could leave. I wasn't surprised that his father agreed with us.  
"We're getting married tonight,"he said.  
"That is what I thought."  
"Thank you for coming with us."  
"I just wish."  
"What?"  
"I just wish now that Aragon would come with us. Kyia is going to be so lonely without him."  
"She will be ok once we get out of here."  
"I hope so."  
"Well,I guess I'll leave you along so you can get ready."  
"I will see you tonight then."  
"You are going to do just fine. Do not be scared."  
"I will try not to."  
"I love you."  
"Thank you for loving me through all these times."  
"The same to you."  
"Then I will be happy."  
"So shall I."  
We embraced for less than a minute,then he left.  
"Sister,sister!"yelled Kyia.  
"What now?"  
"Is true?"  
"About what?"  
"That you and Legolas are going to get married tonight?"  
"Yes Kyia. I'm afraid so."  
"Can you help me find a good dress?"  
"I'd love too."  
It took us a few hours to get ready. I wasn't until sunset that I was getting nervous.  
Before the wedding Legolas met me by the Grand Hall. I was so happy to see him.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes. But I'm just so scared."  
"Don't be. I'm here."  
"Yes. That's right. I just I have nothing to be scared of now."  
"You are going to be fine."  
"Thank you."  
"I love you. I will see you in a little bit."  
"Yes."  
I couldn't believe that in a few minutes,Legolas and I were going to be getting married. This was going to be the happiest day of my life. Legolas even told me that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were going to be there. And since I didn't have a father,Legolas's father was going to walk down the aisle with me.  
All the elves were very nice to me. They all gave me good luck and a beautiful gift before the celebration. They were all just so nice.  
But that moment was nearing. That moment that was going to be the happiest moment of my life. When Legolas and I were to be married. I still couldn't believe that we were getting married after we had only known each other for a couple of months.  
Well,the time was now. When I was going to walk down the aisle and marry Legolas. The grand hall seemed to be so long. It was crowded by thousands of elves,but not to mention Kyia,Aragon,and Gimli. I tried not to be nervous,but I knew I was showing it. But all I did was smile and look forward. I just hoped Legolas couldn't tell I was scared.  
Chapter 5  
Well,that was it. It was over. We had said our "I do's,"and we had made that final kiss. Legolas and I were now husband and wife. We were now king and queen. Everything had gone fine.  
"You look so beautiful,"he said.  
"Thank you."  
"No. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being my wife. This means a lot to me."  
"This means a lot to me too."  
Aragon then came over to us and wished us good luck. It was just so sad so see him go. Kyia then ran over and hugged him. She started to cry,but Aragon dried her tears.  
"I wish nothing but the best for you two,"he said. "Kyia too. She will be fine there."  
"But all she will have is your memory,"I said.  
"No. She has her sword to remember me by. She will be ok."  
"Aragon."  
He looked over at Legolas. "Take good care of her."  
"You will have my word."  
"I must be going." He then got on Brego,and started to ride out of Mirkwood. I sighed and frowned. It was going to seem strange not having Aragon around. But I knew it was for the best. He was going to marry Arwen and be happy. There was nothing we could do for him now.  
That night Legolas took me to the relm of the forest.  
"You have no idea how happy I am,"I said.  
"I think I do."  
"Are we leaving tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"We are going to be happy there."  
"I have no doubt."  
"Neither do I. Your sister will be fine."  
"I hope so."  
"She will. I promise."  
"Just don't leave me."  
"I won't. I can't. I love you too much."  
"Then I won't leave you."  
"Good."  
He then bent his head over and our lips met. I was just so happy. Legolas and I were now married and now officially king and queen. But I knew we were going to be more than that. I was now happier than I had ever been before. Legolas had promised me undying and endless love. And that is what I was going to bring to him.  
This was it. The last day that we would spend together in Mirkwood. We would be leaving for the undying lands tomorrow morning with Gimli and the rest of the elves from Mirkwood. It was going to be so sad leaving this place that I had only seen for five days. But with the orcs moving this way,we had no other choice.  
Kyia didn't look to happy as we left this beautiful place. I saw a tear going down her face,and as it touched her long brown hair. I smiled as Legolas walked in front of us and looked at me. I knew we were going to be happy forever. This was the only way. Yes. I truly was going to be happy now. I didn't have to sing anymore sad songs. This was it. This was happiness.  
End 


End file.
